fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Universal
Mario Kart Universal 'is the newest installment in the Mario Kart series. It is being released for the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS and is set for a 2015 release. It is considered a sequel to ''Mario Kart 8. Gameplay Most of the gameplay is taken from Mario Kart 8, such as anti-gravity, coin collecting, hang gliding, and underwater racing. Also, more than 10 coins can be collected, but the first 10 are the only ones to give speed boosts. Like in Mario Kart 7, customizable Kart pieces return for this game. Over 150 pieces will be in the game. New to this game are slightly longer tracks and the biggest character roster of any Mario Kart game. Bikes are now customizable. Also, up to 16 racers can be in a race and four new items are added. A new stat is added to the series, Luck. Luck affects the items the player collects. Finally, three Comet Medals are added to each track in Singleplayer only. Controls Wii U Gamepad *Left Analog Stick/Tilt- Steer *Up D-Pad- First-Person *Down D-Pad- Third-Person *A- Accelerate *B- Brake *X- Drift *Y- Use Item *L- Use Item *R- Drift *ZL- Trick *ZR- Front View *+- Pause *Home- Home/Snapshot Wii U Controller Pro *Left Analog Stick- Steer *Up D-Pad- First-Person *Down D-Pad- Third-Person *A- Acceleration *B- Brake *X- Drift *Y- Use Item *L- Use Item *R- Drift *ZL- Trick *ZR- Front View *+- Pause *Home- Home/Snapshot Wii Remote (Automatic) *Tilt- Steer *Shake- Trick *Up D-Pad- First-Person *Down D-Pad- Third-Person *A- Front View *B- Use Item *1- Brake *2- Accelerate *+- Pause *Home- Home/Snapshot Wii Remote (Manual) *Tilt- Steer *Shake- Trick *Up D-Pad- First-Person *Down D-Pad- Third-Person *Left D-Pad- Use Item *Right D-Pad- Use Item *A- Front View *B- Drift *1- Brake *2- Accelerate *+- Pause *Home- Home/Snapshot Modes Singleplayer Grand Prix Race in four different races in a single cup with CPU racers. Twelve cups are being featured in Mario Kart Universal, unlike the usual eight. A trophy is awarded after beating a cup and characters can be unlocked. Three different modes are in the Grand Prix. 50cc, the easy mode, has slower speeds for characters and a decreased AI. 100cc, the medium, has average speeds and normal AI. 150cc, the hard mode, has high speeds, intelligent AI, and complicated Kart combinations. Single Match In this mode, the player races CPU racers like in Grand Prix. Instead of playing on four tracks, the player can select any track as long as it is unlocked without having to race though the other tracks in the cup. This mode can be played solo or in teams. Battle In Battle Mode, the player fights AI racers in two different modes. The matches take place on Battle Tracks instead of regular tracks. The player can fight all the AI racers or join a team, with 8 players on each team. Balloon Battle In this mode, all racers start with three balloons. When all three balloons are gone, the racer is out of the match. In order to lose a balloon, a racer must get harmed by an obstacle or item. Another racer can also "steal" a balloon. In order to do this, the racer must boost using a kind of Mushroom into another racer. Coin Collecting In this mode, racers must collect coins scattered around the stage. The racer (or team) with the most coins after two minutes wins the match. When a racer is hit, they drop a few coins. Unlike in racing matches, coins do not offer speed boosts. Multiplayer Grand Prix Grand Prix now can have up to five players at once racing each other and the AI. Single Match Single Match now can have up to five players at once racing each other and the AI. Battle Battle now can have up to five players at once battling each other and the AI. Double Trouble Double Trouble is playable with an even number of players. Instead of 16 karts, 8 is racing at once. However, two characters are in a kart as once, similar to Mario Kart: ''Double Dash''. Bikes are extended to two seats in this mode. One player controls the car, and the other uses items and tricks. Otherwise, it follows the same formula as Single Match. Characters Mario Kart Universal ''has 47 characters in total,19 starting characters, 22 unlockable characters, and 6 downloadable characters. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters Tracks To see more, look at ''Mario Kart Universal/Tracks. DLC Extra Characters This pack will be released along with the release of the game. All the characters have been confirmed and the pack will cost $3.99. Extra Tracks This pack will be released in late 2015. No news about the tracks have been released, but screenshots of Toad's Turnpike from Mario Kart 64 ''in HD has spread across the Internet, making some fans think this stage will be a DLC stage and others thinking it is a hoax. Nintendo has made no statement about the image, but revealed the pack will revolve around the DLC characters and some retro tracks. Items Collectable ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box Coin.png|Coin Coin - Gold Red.png|Red Coin- Worth 3 Coins SilverCoinSM64R.png|Blue Coin- Worth 5 Coins PurpleCoin.png|Purple Coin- Worth 7 Coins CometMetal (1).png|Comet Medal Item Box Rewards GreenShell.png|Green Shell TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shell RedShell.png|Red Shell TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shell Banana Peel.png|Banana TripleBananas.png|Triple Banana 480px-Mushroom2.png|Mushroom TripleMushrooms.png|Triple Mushroom Bob-ombAl.png|Bob-Omb Starjk.png|Super Star Lightning Bolt - Mario Kart 7.png|Lightning SuperleafNSMB2.png|Super Leaf BlooperCarnival.png|Blooper 114px-FireflowerNSMB2.png|Fire Flower FakeItem-MKWii-Icon.png|Fake Item Box MegamushroomNSMB2.png|Mega Mushroom IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower- Shoot 3 iceballs that freezes racers for 3 seconds Magnet.png|Magnet- Drag in nearby Coins for 10 seconds. Capef.png|Cape Feather- Quickens drift speed andlets racers gently float as they fall. 397px-CloudFlower.png|Cloud Flower- Allows the user to create four cloud barrier behind them, causing racers to slow down Trivia *Magikoopa was orginally going to be in ''Mario Kart 64 ''but was scrapped. *''Mario Kart Universal ''is the first game since ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''to use ten cups. *''Mario Kart Universal ''was orginally planned to be for the eighth-generation consoles, but was brought back to seventh-generation consoles with ''Mario Kart 8. *''Mario Kart Universal ''is the first Mario Kart game to be released on two systems on release. Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Sequels